


hi, welcome to walmart

by unhappy_turtle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappy_turtle/pseuds/unhappy_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He desperately hopes that a car runs him over when he's walking through the parking lot, suddenly forgetting where he parked. </p><p>He's still thinking about green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hi, welcome to walmart

"Hi, welcome to Walmart!"

Levi looks up from his cellphone to see a kid smiling at him. The kid has dazzling green eyes.

Levi lifts one hand and waves, he's hoping that it didn't look as awkward as it felt.

Half an hour later, when he's leaving the store, the kid is still there.

"Thanks for shopping at Walmart. Have a nice day!"

He awkwardly turns a bit to look at the kid and do his dumb little wave again.

He desperately hopes that a car runs him over when he's walking through the parking lot, suddenly forgetting where he parked.

He's still thinking about green eyes.

\---

He comes to Walmart the next day. It's dumb, he knows, but what the fuck.

It's not the same kid. This kid has a long face, it vaguely reminds Levi of a horse. This kid's hair is bleached at the top and it just looks odd.

"Hi, welcome to Walmart!"

Levi rolls his eyes, it just doesn't have the same charm coming out of someone else's mouth.

"Excuse me," Levi waits until the kid acknowledges him.

"Do you need help?"

He's trying to figure out how to ask where the green eyed kid is without sounding like he's either a stalker or a creepy old pervert.

"I'm looking for another employee. He has brown hair, messy—green eyes..."

"You mean Eren?"

"Eren?"

"Yeah, he's off today...and tomorrow," the kid sighs and it's very obvious that he and Eren are not friends, "who are you?"

"Who are you?" Levi counters.

"I'm the manager here, if you were wondering."

"I wasn't, you asshat," Levi turns about to leave.

"You're not going to shop?"

"No," he says as he exits the store and he swears to any and every higher being that he heard a quiet _fuck you_.

\---

He's at Walmart two days later.

"Hi, welcome to Walmart," it's not Eren. This time it's a girl. Black hair, serious eyes. She looks like she could give Levi a run for his money if they ever got into a fight.

"Do you know where Eren is?" He asks.

Her face somehow looks more tense.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He sighs because what the actual fuck is wrong with the employees here?

"Why do you want to know where Eren is?"

"It doesn't concern you," he says through clenched teeth.

"Might as well leave, midget."

"The customer service here fucking sucks. I'm definitely going to file a complaint to your manager."

"Do whatever you want," she snaps.

Levi exhales through his nose and realizes just how much trouble he's going through for the little fucker.

"Where's Eren?"

"Register four."

Levi roams the store for a while picking up random items because he can't just go to Eren's register empty handed.

He sets the shit down and moves up in line.

"Oh, I remember you," Eren smiles and Levi looks down at the wallet he just pulled from his pocket because Eren's smile is actual sunshine. Bright and warm and shit.

"Yeah," Levi is not an awkward person. Anti-social, yes, at times, but socially awkward, no. He's not great with people, but he can definitely communicate.

"Forty-eight dollars and sixty-nine cents."

"Huh...sixty-nine," mumbles to himself as he passes Eren his credit card.

Levi realizes that he's made a couple of mistakes. One being looking at Eren because the kid is bright red and two being opening his mouth.

Neither of them are in the sixth grade—he hopes—and they are mature, to some extend, and definitely should not be laughing anytime the number sixty-nine is uttered.

Eren hands back his credit card and a receipt. Levi shoves both into his pocket and grabs his bags filled with shit he really doesn't need and books it out of there.

He hears a distant and forced, "thanks for shopping at Walmart." She apparently forgot the _have a nice day_ part.

\---

He doesn't go to Walmart the next day because he actually has a life and a job. But mostly because he was so fucking embarrassed. He is a grown ass man, he constantly has to remind himself.

\---

It's a week later, he's in the parking lot of the hospital. He is smoking and trying to not think about green eyes, which makes him think about green eyes and messy brown hair and bright smiles and flushed cheeks. Which actually makes him think about how dumb he is.

He has not been to Walmart in a week. It feels like quitting something cold turkey, withdrawal.

He's lost in thought and completely out of it when he distantly hears someone saying, "Hey!"

And it's Eren, of course.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Levi murmurs as he smashes his cigarette under his shoe.

"So...this is where you work?"

Levi nods.

He is mentally thanking all the higher beings for whatever the fuck is happening because this cannot be just pure luck. Something or someone has to be looking out for him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks casually.

"Oh, Dr. Jaeger is my dad."

"That guy's an asshole."

"Yeah, I know, he's a douche," Eren sighs, "he called me yesterday, suggesting that we should have lunch together...pretty sure it was actually my mom's suggestion."

"Well, that probably won't happen because he's in surgery."

"Fuck...do you want to go to lunch with me? I mean, do you have time?"

"Yeah."

\---

"So, you're a doctor?"

Eren is sitting across from Levi at a cafe a few blocks away from the hospital.

"Nurse. And you're a college student?"

Eren nods before a broad smile appears on his face. The kid is always smiling.

"I'm majoring in psychology. I wanna be a guidance counselor."

"Really? That's great."

"Thanks...I just can't get over how weird it is to know that you work with my dad...so you're around his age?"

All the blood drains from his face.

"Wait—you think I'm like fifty?"

"No..." Eren is still smiling, but he averts his eyes, suddenly really interested in his food, "I mean...you'd be really attractive for fifty."

It's hard to think right now. He was aware that he didn't look young, but still. And the indirect compliment has his brain completely fried.

"Do you...think I'm attractive for thirty-four?"

Eren nods, still refusing to make eye contact. They've stepped onto new, unfamiliar territory. Eren clears his throat then speaks.

"What's your name...again?"

Levi has the urge to jump out of the window he's seated next to. They haven't even properly introduced themselves yet. He desperately wants to just run back to the hospital. He's positive that his lunch break ended about five minutes ago.

"I guess it would be good to know what to call out while we are fucking," Levi's trying to remember if he recently consumed any large amounts of alcohol because what the fuck is coming out of his mouth? He's very thankful that his face is almost always stoic—he's never been more embarrassed in his entire existence. "Levi. My name is Levi."

The dumb fuck laughs.

"Levi...I'm Eren. I don't kiss on the first date, so the fucking will not be taking place anytime soon...unfortunately."

Their waitress appears out of nowhere and telling by how uncomfortable she looks, she definitely heard the last bit of their conversation.

"I'm paying, you cannot tell me otherwise," Eren states as he takes out his wallet.

"I'll pay next time," Levi suggests, waiting for Eren oppose and call him a creepy old man or something.

"Then I'm gunna choose an expensive restaurant."

"Asshole."

\---

As it turns out, Eren doesn't kiss on the second date either.

\---

Levi meets Eren in the Walmart parking lot at midnight, after Eren's shift ends. Eren looks fully energized and happy, but he sounds tired.

They hug and Eren smells like cheap cologne and coffee. It takes Levi a while to pull off because any sort of contact with Eren is good contact.

"Clingy much?" Eren whispers into the top of his head.

"McDonalds?" He asks.

"Drive thru."

\---

They are parked in the McDonalds' parking lot, the windows are down because Levi doesn't like the smell of fast food in his car.

Eren is chewing fries with his mouth open, at this point Levi doesn't care anymore.

"You're kind of disgusting," Levi sighs before sipping his drink.

Eren laughs.

Levi realizes that he likes Eren, likes him a lot. He likes his laugh, the way his lips move when he says _Levi_ , how his eyes light up when he sees him, just everything. He likes everything about him.

"You won't let me kiss you, but will you let me suck your dick?" He purrs, thinking that that was and will be the least sexiest thing he has ever said. And the setting is all wrong and his car reeks of saturated fat, but he's still feeling like a creepy old horndog.

He realizes that when he's around Eren his mouth moves faster than his mind.

Eren chokes, slowly turning red. Then he bursts into laughter.

Levi was being serious.

\---

It's their third official date. He really wants to kiss him. Really badly. Hugs are good and all that, but Eren's lips are...Eren's lips. And he yearns to kiss them, to taste them.

They are seated next to each other at a local bar. Levi's not allowing himself to have more than two drinks because he's not a fun drunk. He's more of an ass than he usually is when he's intoxicated.

He's already finished one bottle of beer and the other bottle in front of him is one-thirds of the way full and he's unable to stop looking at Eren's lips.

"Why won't you fucking kiss me?" It sorta just slips out because his mouth and his mind aren't fully connected at the moment.

Eren tenses up a little bit.

"I just don't feel ready. I want to, but—," Eren's got his head down like whatever he's going to say is so fucking embarrassing that if he makes eye contact with Levi he will definitely die. "It's just that...I've never kissed anyone before."

Levi snorts.

"I'm serious, you asshole."

"Why? How?" It's probably the alcohol and shit, but Levi is the most confused he's been his entire life.

"I haven't dated, like, anyone, okay? And I'm a virgin, are you fucking happy? It's difficult for me—relationships are fucking difficult." Eren is still staring at his untouched beer bottle next to his hands.

"It's not a big deal...I don't care. Take your time. I just wonder if you actually wanna be with me...sometimes," he makes sure not to mention the age difference or the fact that Eren is a hot piece of ass. He hates sounding insecure.

"I do, I do wanna be with you. All the fucking time."

"Same."

\---

Levi is at Walmart the next day because he actually needs to purchase some shit. It just happens to be that Eren is working a register that day.

"Hey," Eren is being all fidgety and shit. Levi cannot help but smile, the kid is acting like a puppy.

Eren rushes around the register until he is standing in Levi's personal space.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asks because people can see them and there are other customers in line. And he's pretty sure he can see Eren's manager from where he's standing.

"What do you think?" Eren begins to lean forward, Levi pushes his palm into Eren's face.

"You are at your place of employment, you dumbass."

"You ruined the moment," Eren mumbles, face still covered by Levi's hand.

He finally removes his hand from Eren's face. Eren quickly pecks his cheek. He dashes back behind his register.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" He's trying incredibly hard to sound mad, but he's blushing so hard and refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Twenty forty-five," Eren sighs.

Levi hands over his credit card.

"Eren, after this customer leaves, I have to speak with you," it's Eren's manager, who Levi now knows as Jean or Horseface. Eren usually refers to him as the latter.

Eren nods.

Levi's credit card is returned to him, along with a receipt.

"See you later," Eren says as Levi leaves with his bags and far less dignity than he had entering the store.

\---

It's been three days since the incident. It's their fourth official date. It's just dinner then watching tv at Eren's apartment.

Eren was not fired from his job, but he did get a long lecture about what was appropriate and inappropriate to do at the workplace.

They're on the couch and are watching a shitty old sitcom. Levi's head is settled in Eren's lap. Eren's running his fingers through his hair and all of this feels right, it feels like it's enough. That's what Levi is trying to convince himself to believe.

Levi really likes—loves, but he's not ready to admit that just yet—Eren. He's finding it really difficult to not have all of Eren, all being kissing and touching and fucking, the whole nine yards. He's unable to find true satisfaction with only hugs and minimal touching. It's hard— _he's_ hard.

Eren probably doesn't mean to be a tease, but he is. It's effortless, it's like as easy as breathing to him, Levi thinks. Even his breathing is arousing, sometimes. It's how he exhales after he laughs for a long time, it's all soft and breathy and really hot.

Levi is totally out of it, like thinking about Eren gives him a natural high—

Suddenly—It's quick.

It's a quick peck on the mouth and Eren doesn't give him enough time to realize what's going on or to react before it's over.

"What the fuck?"

Levi gets a hold of Eren's head and he drags him down for a real kiss. Not a peck. A deep, passionate kiss. With tongue. And Levi swears on his heart that nothing feels as good as Eren moaning into his mouth or sucking on his tongue.

\---

As it turns out, Eren does a lot more than kiss on the fourth date.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...you know when you think you know what you are doing...then...as it turns out, you have no fucking clue? That's me. 
> 
> thank you for reading my shitty fan fics :*
> 
>  [tumblr](http://unhappy-turt.tumblr.com)


End file.
